


Ripple Dot Achievement Hunter

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Ripple Dot Zero, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a genetically modified battle penguin needs help saving the city he's sworn to protect who will he reach out.<br/>(If you haven't played Ripple Dot Zero then oh my god go and play it play it right now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ripple Labs.

A laboratory once known for genetically modifying animals to forge armies to help humanity or so I've heard. 

Now it is abandoned and a city for all the genetically modified animals that were onced experimented on. We all live in peace and I am sworn to protect that peace.

My name?

Ripple Dot Zero but everyone calls me Ripple. I am captain..well kinda the only one who is protecting Ripple Labs and it's inhabitants from all the freaks and mutants. Oh and I am also a genetically modified penguin suited for battle.

There is a threat coming towards Ripple Labs and I can't take it on. Not on my own.  
So I had to call for help....  
Help from a place in Austin, Texas


	2. Ripple Labs Pt. 1

Meanwhile at the Achievement Hunter offices.....

"No Jon" Ryan grumbled. "But Ryan it's not that bad" Jon said holding up a new shirt.  
It had a print of Ryan's face with the text "If found...keep him".  
Geoff snickered. "C'mon it'll be fun" he said. "Uh guys shouldn't we be working" Gavin said. "We are working you dumbfuck" Michael siad rolling his eyes at Gavin's idiotic question.

"Uh guys you should come and check this out" Jack said as the others gathered around his desk. His screen was static-y and a voice could be heard through the screen.

"Can....read me...I...help...not...much...time" the voice glitched. "What the fuck?" Michael muttered as the static stopped and the picture became much clearer. "Is that a fucking penguin?" Geoff said.

"My name is Ripple Dot Zero and I need your help...there is a great threat coming towards my home and I can't take it on my own...I need the help of the Achevement Hunters" Ripple said. Lindsay who had been listening in on the converstion had entered the room. "How do we know you are not going to kill us?" she asked. "I can assure you I intend no harm...but please I need help or everyone in my home will perish" Ripple said.

Geoff looked at the others. "I say we humor this guy ....sure we'll help you" Geoff said. Ripple smiled. "Good I'll teleport you here right now" he said. The clacking of a few buttons could be heard and the guys got teleported.

"Holy shit" Michael said. Riple approached them. "Greetings Achievement Hunter and welcome to Ripple Labs" Ripple said


End file.
